


Swetheart, what are you doing?

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Pre-smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: ‘Suck on a guy’s fingers and watch his soul leave his body.’





	Swetheart, what are you doing?

You stared at the way with your mind lost, the words your sister had said playing in your head again and again.

‘ _Suck on a guy’s fingers and watch his soul leave his body.’_

Well, now you wanted to try it but had no one in your mind.

Okay, you  _had_ someone in your mind but wasn’t brave enough to try.

“You’re staring,” Sam said by your side.

You shrugged. You actually  _were_ staring at Dean’s ass right now. He was hot, you couldn’t help yourself.

You had had a crush on him as long as you could remember, and you actually flirted a lot, though never leading to anything more than a few looks and words.

“He has a nice butt,” you said aloud, not caring if he would head. “And sinful thighs.”

You heard Dean chuckling as he turned around.

“You do love my thighs, sweetheart,” he noticed. “Almost too much.”

You smirked and Sam sighed heavily.

That’s my brother you’re talking about.

“They are strong. Thick,” you licked your lips.

When Dean sat by your free side, Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Bet they are a good ride,” you spread honey on over your pancakes.

He smirked.

“Of course you do,” Dean bit his toast. “You can try them when we finish this, uh?”

You heard Sam exaggerated exasperated sigh and looked at him with an annoyed gaze.

“Will you stop doing that? We are in the kitchen.”

“Come on, Sam,” you chuckled. “Jealous?”

Dean laughed to himself, eating his food without saying a word, and his brother just stood up.

“I’m out.”

You chuckled to yourself, concentrated on your plate, and your mind went back to your sister’s words for a moment, still curious if she was right.

_God… Only if you had the opportunity._

You were pulled back to reality when Dean’s fingers touched your chin, where a bit of honey had fallen.

“Always messy, Y/N,” he said to himself, pulling his fingers from you, but you held his wrist.

Not thinking twice, you opened your mouth and put his two fingers inside it, licking his warm skin and sucking softly. You had your eyes closed, and opened them when you heard a low and  _sexy_ sound coming from the man in front of you.

Dean had  _moaned_.

You started at the man in front of you without moving a muscle. His eyes were dilated, his jaw clenched and his breathing fast.

_Fuck._

“Sweetheart,” he whispered darkly. “What are you doing?”

You moved your head back, his fingers making a ‘pop’ sound when passing through your lips and licking them for a moment.

Your eyes traced his raising chest, and your gaze fell on his bulge. Damn, he was  _hard_.

You licked your lips again, looking at his face again.

“Dean…” you whispered.

 _That_ was his trigger.

“ _Dammit,_ _Y/N!_ ” he growled.

In a second, you went from sitting by the table to sat  _on_ the table, your lips crashed against his and his hands all over you.

Just then, Sam decided to come in again with his dirty plate.

“Oh no. Not in the kitchen!” he exclaimed when he entered the room. “Get out of here!”

Dean didn’t even flinch. He grabbed you by the hips, your legs wrapped around his waist, and walked to his room without giving his brother.

When you got there, he threw you on the bed and licked his lips.

“You’re all mine now.”


End file.
